Deep Six Fait Des Vagues
by Raviolissima
Summary: Série d'OS sur les rebondissements liés aux fameux livres de McGee, contestés de toutes parts, mais lus par tous... Tiva / McAbby / Jibbs normalement.
1. Chapter 1 : Niaiserie et Mort d'Homme

**Note de l'auteure :** Devinez qui se présente avec un nouveau recueil d'OS ? Bon, si j'ai créé une nouvelle histoire, c'est parce que celui-ci sera basé sur les fameux livres de McGee. Je pense que les ships seront divers, et je n'ai pour l'instant que quelques idées. Je ne sais pas où je vais, et je ne vous garantis rien. Si ça peut vous divertir, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, alors ça sera parfait. Et, si je puis me permettre d'ajouter que les reviews me donnent de l'inspiration, n'hésitez pas quand vous saurez à quelle fréquence j'updaterai. Voir ligne d'en-dessous :)

**Mise à jour :** Lorsque l'inspi sera au rendez-vous ;)

**Disclaimers :** Surprise surprise, je ne possède toujours pas NCIS. Non non, je vous jure. La seule chose que je possède, ce sont mes idées. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages originaux de DPB pour m'amuser un peu. De toute façon, on est bien plus libre quand on n'a pas la responsabilité de les posséder et d'être obligé de faire quelque chose de vraisemblable.

**Ship :** Divers, normalement.

**Spoilers :** Aucun, sauf si vous ne connaissez pas l'existence de Deep Six... Et dans ce cas, je vous conseille de visionner la Saison 4 parce que vous avez deux Saisons de retard !

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Romance / Humour.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : Niaiserie et Mort d'Homme.**

_« Le jeune homme se leva, vérifia que personne ne les observait et partit se planter devant le bureau de sa coéquipière. Celle-ci leva les yeux et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un frisson la parcourut instantanément. Mais quand allait-elle lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui ? Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps que son collègue prit la parole._

_- Il faut que je te parle. _

_- Et de quoi ?_

_- Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimée. Et saches que rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher, tu entends ? Rien ni personne._

_Elle resta un instant abasourdie par la révélation, mais c'était là ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps… Jamais elle n'avait rêvé mieux. Elle se leva, contourna lentement son bureau et s'approcha de son collègue, un air mystérieux sur le visage. _

_- Peu importe si tu me rejettes, je voulais t'ouvrir mon cœur, Lisa._

_- Tommy, même si tu me demandais de démissionner, j'accepterais. Je ferais tout pour toi, car tu es tout pour moi. »_

La jeune femme termina ces mots sur un ton qui se voulait théâtral. Elle qui croyait avoir lu des livres à l'eau de rose, décidément, celui-ci battait tous les records de niaiserie. Et pourtant, il avait été écrit par son collègue, celui qui travaillait à dix pas d'elle.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, renchérit Tony en secouant la tête. Ce livre est encore plus nul que le premier.

- Ne dis pas ça ! le blâma sa coéquipière avec un air de reproche. C'est le livre de McGee et il faut quand même le respecter.

- Ah, et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu es pourtant celle qui me disait hier que c'était _le plus grand recueil d'absurdités de tous les temps_…

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. C'est juste que c'est tellement cliché que ça en devient ridicule, il n'y a aucun mal à émettre une critique objective.

- Objective ? répéta-t-il en riant exagérément. Ridicule n'est pas objectif. Dire que c'est carrément bon à jeter à la poubelle, ça c'est objectif, Zee-Vah.

- Et pourtant, tu as vu ce qu'il a les moyens de se payer,_ lui_ ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, qui peut bien lire autant d'aberrations par ligne ? C'en est à vomir tellement c'est plein de sentiments et d'amour caché, et de bave échangée entre Tommy et Lisa.

- C'est surréaliste.

- Je crois vraiment que le bleu a des fantasmes bien étranges, Ziva.

La jeune femme le regarda, incompréhensive.

- Quand on sait que ses romans sont basés sur nous, tu m'excuseras, mais c'est assez flippant de penser qu'il nous imagine, dégoulinants de tendresse, en train de s'avouer un amour secret. Et encore, je n'ai pas fini le livre…

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais le finir, Tony.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Oh, et bien dans ce cas, je te laisse le finir. Je crois que McGee s'est un peu laissé aller… Page 223.

Tony fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau et en tira 'Deep Six, the continuing adventures of L.J. Tibbs, tome 2 : Rock Hollow.' Il fit voleter les pages, jusqu'à trouver la page en question.

« _Après que l'enquête sur le tueur en série eut été bouclée, l'agent Tommy avait donné enfin rendez-vous à la belle Lisa. Elle n'avait pas eu à hésiter longtemps, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir manger chez lui en précisant qu'il ferait lui-même la cuisine. Elle se réjouit à l'avance et se demanda un instant si elle pourrait attendre tout ce temps jusqu'au soir-même. L'agent Lisa, qui pourtant n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre soin de son apparence, passa près de deux heures ce soir-là, à se préparer pour le rendez-vous qu'elle attendait tant depuis toutes ces années. _

_Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement de son partenaire, il lui ouvrit, un tablier autour de la taille, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, et de précipiter ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il referma la porte du pied et l'attira vers le canapé, au centre de la pièce. Il lui proposa de sauter le dîner et Lisa accepta immédiatement…_ »

- Je vais le tuer.

- Je l'ai dit la première, Tony. Je l'ai dit depuis le premier tome.

- Peu importe, c'est un homme mort.

- Non mais attends, « L'agent Lisa, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre soin de son apparence… » Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend par-là ? Que je ne m'habille pas bien ? Tony, est-ce que je m'habille si mal ?

- Oh, hum, si l'on omet l'horrible pull arc-en-ciel, qui serait bon à brûler, je ne trouve rien à redire sur tes tenues…

- Et puis, comme si j'allais te sauter au cou, et « précipiter mes lèvres sur les tiennes ». McGee a décidément perdu ses neurones.

- Même pas sûr qu'il en ait eu au départ.

Les deux compères pouffèrent, ce qui dégénéra rapidement en fou rire. Ziva dut s'appuyer contre son bureau, tandis que Tony, le livre toujours à la main, le jeta sur son bureau pour se tenir les côtes.

Ils mirent dix bonnes minutes à se calmer, juste au moment où Gibbs faisait son apparition. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se remettre à leur bureau, faisant mine de travailler, un léger sourire en coin…

* * *

_Alooors ?! Verdict ? Est-ce qu'une petite série d'OS dans cette lancée vous plairait ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Gay Attitude

_Bonjour à tous !! Oh, je vois que vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier ce premier aperçu ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous faire profiter d'un deuxième OS. J'en ai un troisième en route, au cas où vous le réclamiez à corps et à cris... Bref, une fois encore, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous aimez ou non. Dans ce but, une seule solution : cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas de cette page et dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je vous attends ! Vous savez qu'il n'est pas recommandé de décevoir un auteur, n'est-ce pas ? 'Sourire sadique'. Bises à tous._

**

* * *

******

CHAPITRE II : GAY ATTITUDE

- McGee ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que McGregor ne serait pas gay ?

- C-comment ça ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Oh, je sais pas moi, il a un comportement étrange avec les femmes.

- Comme ?

- Comme, je sais pas, moi, il ne sort jamais avec.

- Ca ne signifie pas qu'il est gay, Abby.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Oh, et bien, il est amoureux d'une femme.

- Ah oui ?? De qui ?

- Ah non, ça je peux pas te le dire.

- Allez, McGee, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ! Je veux savoir ! Oh, je t'en prie !

- Non.

- Je te paierai si tu veux !

- Hors de question.

- Timmy…

Il secoua la tête obstinément et elle croisa les bras. Son regard devint menaçant.

- Tu sais que je suis une des rares personnes au monde à…

- Pouvoir me tuer sans laisser la moindre preuve scientifique de ton geste. Je sais ça.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ? Oh, je trouverai un moyen de pression. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite, c'est tout.

- Mais tu me connais, je suis une personne d'une discrétion indiscutable. Muette comme une tombe.

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et se remit à son travail.

- McGee… Tiens, j'y pense, tu ne serais pas gay ?

- Je ne suis pas gay.

- Oh, je n'ai rien contre les gays, tu sais.

- Mais, je ne suis pas gay.

- Ca ne changerait rien entre nous, tu serais toujours mon Timmy-mimi.

- Ton Timmy-mimi ?!

- Quoi, t'aimes pas ?

- Je ne suis pas gay, Abby.

- Ca, les autres ne le savent pas. Et si tu ne me dis pas de qui McGregor est amoureux, je crois que je vais répandre une vilaine rumeur à ton sujet. Oh mon dieu, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Lisa ?

- Ce n'est pas Lisa.

- Alors qui c'est ? Oh, je t'en prie, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Je serai à ton service pendant… Tout le temps que tu veux.

- Ne comptes pas dessus, Abs.

- Je te jure sur mon cercueil que ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

- Très bien, très bien. Tu n'as pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que non.

- Bon, très bien… Dans mon prochain livre, McGregor décide de déclarer sa flamme à…

- MCGEE ! Est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé cette adresse ou est-ce qu'il faut que je la cherche moi-même ?

Le jeune agent sursauta et se tourna vers son patron. Sauvé par le gong.

- O-oui patron, tenez.

- Gibbs ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, McGee allait me révéler le nom de celle pour qui McGrégor a un petit faible ! dit-elle alors que McGee tendait à Gibbs le bout de papier contenant l'adresse.

Gibbs s'éloigna vers la sortie, et lorsqu'il eut disparu, les deux compères purent clairement l'entendre hurler :

- MCGEE ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Amenez vos fesses ici. Tout de suite.

Ce dernier se précipita vers la sortie, laissant Abby seule dans son labo. Elle plissa les yeux et le menaça dans son dos, alors qu'il était ddéjà loin.

- Je te promet, Timothy McGee, que tu vas m'avouer le nom de cette fille. Même s'il faut que je te fasses boire jusqu'au coma éthylique.

* * *

_Alors-alors-alors ?_


	3. Chapter 3 : Intégrité et Rejet de Respon

_Hey ! Nouvel OS concernant les livres de Tim, cette fois-ci un petit dialogue entre Jen et Gibbs. Les fans de ships risquent d'être légèrement déçus, mais j'espère toutefois que chacun y trouvera de quoi le dérider un tout petit peu ;)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE III : INTEGRITE ET REJET DE RESPONSABILITE

- Jethro, on ne peut pas laisser cette situation s'envenimer.

- Jen, la situation ne s'envenimera pas. Je la maîtrise.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai qu'on a tous pu le constater au cours des derniers mois.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour enrayer cette tendance ?

- Dis-lui de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Nous sommes la risée des autres agences.

- Tu veux quoi ? Qu'il arrête d'écrire ?

- Si c'était possible, ça ne serait pas plus mal.

- Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ? De toute façon, je trouve qu'il ne s'en sort pas mal.

- Pas mal ? Quand il décrit la relation que le directeur et son agent ont eu par le passé ? En tant que directrice de cette agence, je dois veill…

- Veiller à son intégrité et à ce que son image reste intacte, je sais.

- Alors fais quelque chose !

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je le force à démissioner pour vivre sa passion d'écrivain à plein temps, sans nuire à l'intégrité de cette agence ?

- Non.

- Alors il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

- Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il fasse, disons, une pause dans l'écriture.

- Je te propose que tu ailles le lui dire toi-même, Jen ? Après tout, tu es la Directrice de cette agence, et tu dois veiller à son intégrité.

- Oui, mais les Directeurs sont bien connus pour savoir déléguer les choses à leurs subalternes.

- Je ne demanderai pas à McGee d'arrêter d'écrire.

Il tourna les talons et posa sa main sur la poignée.

- En tout cas, je trouve qu'il a bien _inventé_, comment la Directrice, lorsqu'elle était encore agent, entretenait une relation avec son partenaire, l'a laissé tomber avec à peine un mot d'excuse.

- Ce n'était p…

Mais il était trop tard, il était déjà sorti et avait refermé la porte.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 : Seul Contre Tous

_Héhé, petite inspiration soudaine, alors que tous mes moyens de communication m'avaient abandonnée, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, mais à vous de juger ! N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV : SEUL CONTRE TOUS**

- McGee, McGee, McGee.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tony ?

- Oh, pas à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver _à toi_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai bien aimablement offert à Ziva un exemplaire de ton dernier bouquin...

- Et ?

- Et ? Je crois que tu es un homme mort...

Le jeune agent réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à propos de l'officier Lisa, lorsque soudain, il se souvint.

- Oh, Tony, il faut que tu m'aides.

DiNozzo secoua la tête lentement en adoptant un air faussement désolé.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi le bleu. Et puis, je ne vais pas me mettre en travers du chemin d'une redoutable ninja déjantée du Mossad.

- Tony ! S'il te plaît !

- Pas moyen. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un trombone planté dans le crâne.

- Abby pourra sûrement m'aider.

- Oh, elle pourrait sûrement. Mais avec ce que tu as dit à propos des amitiés douteuses de la jeune Amy Sutton, je doute qu'elle le veuille.

- Tony...

- Demande à Gibbs. Quoique, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée non plus. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait trop apprécié ce que tu as dit à propos de sa vie sentimentale, et notamment à propos de la dernière relation amoureuse de l'agent Tibbs avec le lieutenant-colonel je-ne-sais-plus-quoi.

- Mais ce n'est que de la fiction !

- Voilà ! Dis leur ça ! Je suis persuadé que ça va marcher, allez, un peu de courage, super agent McGregor !

Tim émit un petit gémissement de terreur en voyant Ziva arriver, son couteau lui servant de lime à ongles. Avant qu'il ne lui serve d'instrument de torture.

-----

Les doigts sur sa machine à écrire, Thom E. Gemcity hésitait. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée de produire un troisième roman ?


End file.
